Don't Mess With Harry Potter
by Reality Remastered
Summary: What's a bloke to do when his ex girlfriend won't leave him alone and his arch nemesis decides to make his day worse?  Right, you teach him a lesson. The 'hard' way. M/M Draco/Harry Harry/Draco Slash Rated M for a reason. Very first fic so please be kind.
1. A Chance Meeting

Don't Mess With Harry Potter

**(AN: First off, I'd like to make clear that this is my very FIRST time writing a work of fiction. I typed this up before I published any other story actually. I plan for this to be a one-shot, but if reviewers want, I could continue it. I update as soon as I get enough typed up for that update, so feel free to check in occasionally.** _**This will be yaoi, so if that's not your cup of tea, please hit the back button.**_ **:p** **This will be Harry/Draco or Draco/Harry, I don't care about the order of it. This also will take place in their sixth year. Harry already knows he is gay. He and Ginny are not dating. Please review after you read, I would really appreciate it guys, it helps me know if I should continue or what I should improve on. But anywho, enough of my babbling; to the story! Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I own the story, name, plot, etc. I also do not make any money out of this. It is for entertainment only. P.S. This is rated M and has a lemon at the end, so fair warning!)**

No one is to ever mess with Harry , you ask? It could be the fact that he was just in a bad mood that day, or maybe it was the fact that your arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy to be exact, decided to try to you up after a day of getting little to no sleep the night before. You see, Harry had to work on his potions essay that he did at the last minute, after being scolded by Hermione first of course, and then try to sleep while drowning out the sound of Ron's excessive snoring that night. _I mean merlin! You'd think it would wake _him_ up with how loud it is. _Upon completing his essay, which took Harry well over 2 hours to do, he spilt ink all over the parchment. So this caused him to have to redo the entire assignment before morning, otherwise he'd never get any sleep.

So Harry then spent more of his valuable time- _Yes, sleeping is valuable for a bloke that had quidditch practice earlier that evening! _It got to be frustrating when Ginny kept trying to flirt with him every other second when her brother, Ron, wasn't listening, but she wouldn't stop trying to bloody follow him and talk to him between classes, Harry had to take the long way to his classes just to avoid her. She was intent on trying to talk to him about them fixing their relationship, but Harry just couldn't do it. _For merlin's sake, he's gay!_ He didn't have a problem with Ginny, mind you; it's just that he felt as if he was constantly getting pressured into getting back with her. So after much deliberation, Harry decided to avoid her, hence why he took the long route to classes, making him late to Potions in the process, knowing he would pass her heading to her Charms class.

While trying to avoid Ginny on his way to Potions, he had to take a prolonged route, causing him to be late, which prompted Snape, the slimy git himself, to berate Harry and point out his tardiness to the class. Obviously Harry understood that he was late, what was the man's problem? After sitting through another one of Snape's lectures on how Harry never seems to be recognized for his punctuality, Harry took his seat. Ron then proceeded to pester him about where he had been. He gladly ignored him. Now, as Harry sat in his bed, he couldn't help but smile at the shiny mop of silky, blond hair currently engrossed in his blanket next to him. He wasn't sure how it all happened really, until he had actually sat and ran through every single detail through his mind. _Today was an interesting day_, Harry thought as he reminisced on what happened.

(_Enter Flashback_)

"Harry!" Harry turned to see his two friends, Ron and Hermione walking up to him as they were in the corridor heading to Transfiguration, right after Potions ended.

"Mate, what happened earlier? We lost track of you before Potions and ended up getting there late. Even I was on time," spoke Ron, as they finally caught up to Harry and were walking alongside him now. "Can't say I blame you though, I'm not sure anyone would be in a rush to get to class with Snape," the taller redhead said as he sent Harry a wolfish grin, patting him on the shoulder.

Harry grinned back and chuckled, finding it amusing how his friend was able to easily brighten his mood. That quickly ended, however, when Hermione decided it was time to scold Harry.

"Don't condone being late to class, Ronald! Honestly Harry, where were you? You missed an important lesson on the various ingredients that are known to have been recently discovered to cause side effects in certain potions. Would you like my notes? Although I don't expect this to be a usual thing, Harry. You'll never prepare for your N.E.W.T's sufficiently enough if you aren't there to study the material!" Chided the young witch as they joined the rest of their classmates in the Transfiguration classroom. Harry groaned, this was going to be a long day, as Hermione would constantly keep an eye on Harry to make sure he made it to his lessons on time for the rest of the day no doubt. Ron sent Harry a look of sympathy then proceeded to butt into the conversation.

"Oi, 'Mione, give the guy a break. It must be driving him mad having to stress over Quidditch trials he has to make, and hearing you and Snape go at him for not getting to class on time." Harry sighed and sent Ron an appreciating grin, thanking his friend for always having his back.

Hermione then frowned and said, "Fine, Ronald, then don't ask for my help anymore this week on the assignments due and the quiz coming up in some of our classes. As for you Harry," she said, sending Harry a menacing look, which he had to admit might even scare Voldemort himself, "I expect for you to arrive at your classes on time for the remainder of the day." She then turned without even waiting for a response, not that she needed one. Harry was sure he wouldn't be late for his classes today, simply because he felt like it. Yeah, that was it.

~RR~

The rest of Harry's day went on without him being late to any of his classes. Currently Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading down the corridor to go to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder, a smile played on his face while his girlfriend's face had a look of content. She then turned to him saying, "You know, I'm still upset with you for what earlier. You really should be more thoughtful when it comes to Harry's education."

Ron only nodded his head, agreeing with her, sneaking an amused glance over to Harry, mouthing 'You so owe me.' Harry snickered, looking forwards as they turn a corner. He was about to say something until a sharp voice interjected into their conversation. Draco Malfoy was approaching the trio, along with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass.

"Would you look at that? It's Potter and the lovebirds. Bad taste in guys I see, Granger. But then again, a little bookworm like you should obviously be able to see that." He spoke, as his friends chuckled and he sent the couple a smirk. "Poor Potter, it must be torture having to endure this for every hour of the day, isn't it?" Said the blond as he regarded Harry with pity in his eyes.

Harry, who had been having a not-so-great day as it was, wasn't hearing any of it. "You know Malfoy," he spoke, voice light, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of them. I can hardly blame you, with no girl wanting to date a self-absorbed git." Harry narrowed his eyes, stepping up to Malfoy, just as Malfoy did the same.

Hermione called for Harry to leave it be and for them to go on to lunch, but Harry merely ignored her and stared the blond-haired wizard in the face, vivid green eyes meeting gray. "Potter, I'd assume you were coming on to me, what with you getting so close and all." Malfoy said smoothly, trademark smirk still planted firmly on his face.

"Oh, yes!" Harry yelled sarcastically, resting the back of his hand on his forehead, feigning desperation. "The rumors about the Slytherin Princess with a two- inch prick just make starve and want to get my hands on you." He said; face dropping the dramatic look and pinning the blond with a flat, annoyed look. "Look, just piss the fuck off Malfoy, we're tired of your bullshit and shouldn't you be somewhere snogging dog-faced Parkinson? I swear you're so childish sometimes; just grow a pair and get a life!" Harry snapped, turning towards his friends as everyone looked shocked at what Harry just said.

"Let's go guys, we're wasting time on irrelevant trash," the brunet said scathingly, sending the Slytherin a heated glare. Ron grinned, clapping Harry on the back as they began to walk off towards the Great Hall, Hermione finally following after faltering a bit, still surprised at Harry.

Malfoy, not one to be outdone, quickly fished into his pocket, pulling out his wand, aiming it at Harry's retreating back. "I'll show you potter!" He spoke, curse already on his lips. "Stupef-"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry, already knowing what the Slytherin would try to do, had already drawn his wand and disarmed the blond, the hex sending Malfoy flying into his friends. "Really Malfoy? " Harry asked, sending the blond a smirk of his own. "Try that again and I won't show any mercy." The Gryffindor spoke, leaving the Malfoy heir's mouth opening and closing, at a loss for words.

Ron burst out laughing, as Hermione tried to stifle a giggle. The blonde's face reddened with anger as he gritted his teeth together. His friends, Zabini and Nott had already drawn their wands. Ron, smile falling from his face, drew his wand, preparing to aid his friend.

Zabini, was the first to fire a hex, sending a stunner at Harry, but Ron was quick, deflecting the hex as Harry sent an Expelliarmus back at the Italian boy, with him barely dodging it. Nott yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Only to have his spell, blocked by a Protego from Harry.

"Harry! Ron! Stop it!" Hermione yelled, trying to stop her friends. She gasped, seeing a hex flying directly at her, unarmed. She snapped her eyes shut, expecting the hex to hit her but, didn't. She opened her eyes to see Ron block the hex just in time, calling out, "Levicorpus!" the spelling hitting Nott, who had tried to hex Hermione, as he was lifted upside down off of the ground.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry and Blaise Zabini yelled at the same time, spells firing right over each other and disarming the other. Ron then quickly yelled "Stupefy!" sending the dark-skinned boy colliding into Greengrass.

"Boys, we should go before a teach shows up and get caught, or worse, expelled!" Hermione warned them. Harry quickly bent down to snatch up his wand, sending one last scathing look Malfoy's way before departing with his best friends.

~RR~

"What's gotten into you two? You could've gotten us all detention! Not to mention they could've hurt one of you." Hermione ranted as they entered the Great Hall finally able to join the rest of their house for lunch. She bit her lip in worry as she regarded Harry with worry. "Are you at least alright, Harry?" She asked him. "You seemed a bit angrier than you should have when you exploded on Malfoy."

Harry then coughed, looking down at his plate trying to cover the fact that he was blushing at the double-meaning behind Hermione's words. "I'm fine. Just haven't been having the best day. Couldn't sleep because of all of Ron's snoring," Harry said at Ron's expense. "To top it off, Malfoy's been bugging me a lot more lately," he reassured his friend, trying to keep her from worrying so much over his burst of anger today.

Hermione looked at least satisfied with the answer Harry had given. She decided she wasn't going to pester him any more about it until things cooled down a bit. She went back to her lunch, quickly delving into a conversation with Ron and Ginny, talking about Quidditch and Ron's obsession with the Chudley Cannons.

"Honestly Ronald, anyone with eyes could see that the Chudley Cannons are going to compete for the World Cup. Just because their star player is injured doesn't mean they're out of the game," she said, shocking Ron and Ginny that she even said that.

"Herms, what's gotten into you? You never talk about sports, let alone Quidditch." Ginny inquired, studying Hermione with a critical eye as she blushed and looked at Ron, muttering something.

"I agree with Ginny, you never talk much about sports," said Ron

"What was that Hermione? I didn't catch that," Ginny said, trying to recall hear what Hermione said.

"I said that when you're always around _some_ people who _constantly_ talk about Quidditch and play it, you pick up a thing or two," she then looked pointedly at Ron, as he looked a bit bashful, running a hand through his hair.

As this conversation took place, Harry was busy ignoring them and thinking about a certain blonde-haired wizard, who he just so happened to have an interesting encounter with in the corridor. His mind was preoccupied, thinking of the mixed feelings he seems to harbor for the blonde git. On one hand, he really gets on Harry's nerves to the point where Harry can't stand him, but at the same time, the Gryffindor enjoyed the feeling of having the arrogant Slytherin at his mercy and having gotten one-up on him.

Harry knew that his feelings for Malfoy were that of affection. _But how could he even try to be nicer towards the blonde if he keeps acting like a right prick all the time? _These thoughts placated and annoyed him, which is the reason for his very short temper lately and lack of sleep. _Still_, he thought, _I'm so getting back at that git for what he said today. No one messes with Harry Potter. _With that, a devious smirk found its way onto the brunet's face, catching the attention of the people sitting around him. _Yes, I'm going to enjoy wiping that sexy, little smirk right off of his face. _

As his friends continued to watch him and noticed he still had that smirk on his face, Ron decided to see what was up. "Oi mate, what's with the evil look? You look kinda creepy. And that's saying something, considering what stuff I've seen." The red-head said, as Harry realized he was being watched and schooled his features back to normal.

"It's nothing, Ron. I was just thinking of some new, brilliant game strategies on our upcoming Quidditch matches. Can't wait to show them to the team." He said, sending them excited glances.

"Yeah…okay mate," Ron spoke, still a bit lost, still unconvinced. That look was damn scary!

~RR~

Lunch finished okay in Harry's opinion. That simply meant there was no throwing of hexes or having his ex girlfriend constantly dropping hints or making situations awkward. He didn't know if he could go any longer without finally just telling Ginny that she was getting on his bloody nerves! But he supposed it isn't her fault, considering he hasn't technically told her to stop her advances. He didn't really think he had the heart to let her down easy, but it must be done. _Guess I'll have a talk with her next time we're alone. _He thought to himself, walking back towards the Grand Staircase so he could return to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Just then, Harry saw Malfoy making his way around the corner and he quickly ducked off into an alcove. _What's Malfoy doing out so late? _He though to no one in particular. As he watched, he saw the blonde tuck what looked like letters into his pocket, figuring the blonde must be returning from the owlery. _Hmm, guess this could be the perfect time to get revenge on the bastard. _Harry thought, jumping out behind the blonde wizard just as he passed by the alcove, latching a hand over the Slytherin's mouth.

"Fancy running into you again, Malfoy. About earlier; I think it's time I return the favor." He whispered into the blonde's ear huskily. "I'm going to teach you why I say no one is to mess with Harry Potter."

The blonde, shocked at being caught off guard, struggled to get free of the brunet's grip, but Harry wouldn't let him.

"Now, now Draco, it would be best if you don't try to resist. Let's just fix that, shall we?" The Gryffindor said, yelling "Incarcerous!" trapping the blonde in a full body bind. "Seeing as you don't want to cooperate just yet, I'll just have to persuade you." Harry said, taking the blonde into the nearest abandoned classroom he could find.

~RR~ (WARNING! Entering Lemon Scene)

Upon entering, Harry quickly shut the door, casting a locking charm and a Muffliato charm to the room. "For this, it would be best that we're not interrupted." He nearly hissed out those words as he pinned the Malfoy heir to the wall and in his lips her instantly connecting to the blonde's, groaning as he finally got to taste those full, pink lips. The blonde wizard whimpered, trying to push the other boy off him when suddenly teeth lightly grazed his ear. "Aww, Malfoy I'm hurt. You don't want this? Surely this is what you asked for; you kept hinting that I wanted you so why not make that a reality?" He then punctuated his sentence by roughly grinding his hips into the blonde's, causing the Slytherin to gasp. The Gryffindor boy then took his chance and locked his lips firmly back onto the other wizard's, inserting his tongue into the boy's wet cavern, causing both to moan at the wetness.

They then proceeded to snog each other senseless, the moonlight shining through the window serving as the only light, shining upon the two figures illuminating their bodies. Skinny, pale fingers ran through wild, dark hair as the boys continued the battle of their tongues, neither one wanting to lose to the other.

Harry decided to take things up a notch, so he placed his leg in between the other boy's parted legs and spread them wider so he could rub his thigh against the blonde's now prominent heated erection. Malfoy's eyes opened wide as his lips parted to let out a loud, throaty moan. Harry, wanting to hear more of the sounds the arrogant wizard was making, kissed and nibbled along the blonde-haired boy's tender neck, tasting the delicious, exposed flesh there.

This caused said boy to gasp, gripping onto the other boy's robes, trying to convey the message. Harry understood what the boy wanted so he started to take off his own robes, muttering to the blonde. "I've wanted this for so long, Malfoy." He said removing his shirt and shoes. "Been dreaming about this for the longest. Always wanted to see that irresistible body of yours and to shag you senseless." The boy spoke, finally moving on to taking off the other boys clothing. Thick fingers pulled off articles of clothing one by one.

"Why, Potter, I never agreed to have sex with you." The blonde glared at the dark-haired boy. "If I recall, you were the one who pulled me into here of my own free will." The Slytherin said, though not attempting to stop the other boy from removing his clothes.

Harry noticed the blonde's body for the first time, loving how his body had full blush to it, as he looked over and memorized every detail of the other boy's body. The blonde had pink, fuckable lips that looked so good, Harry could just snog him all day. He had muscle, not too much and not really lacking, showing that the boy at least kept himself in shape. He had a smooth abdomen leading down to sexy, pale thighs. Harry idly wondered what the blonde's arse would look like.

As the blonde stood in nothing but his black, silk boxers, which had a highly obvious bulge protruding from it, he finally studied the body of the boy before him. Potter had filled out over the years, gaining a lot of tone to his muscles, most likely from his rigorous Quidditch training. His defined muscles leading to perfectly sculpted abs made the blonde swallow and his mouth hang open in undisguised lust. The boy had some chest hair, pretty much just his happy trail, leading down to his tight, white boxer briefs. The clever wizard didn't have to think twice to realize that the golden boy was seriously packing down there.

He brought his eyes back up the boy's chest seeing two rosy nipples, looking so suckable. "Merlin, Potter, who would've thought you were hiding this all these years," spoke the blonde as he immediately latched his mouth onto one of the pink nubs, causing the brunet to groan deeply, cherry red lips parting as he kissed the other boy passionately. All of this was making both boys hotter and ready to go.

"Fuck, call me Harry. Shit, Draco, you look gorgeous." Spoke the boy as he observed the Slytherin, up against the wall, hair messy, lips swollen from the heated snogging session they had just moments before. Gray eyes, half-lidded and filled with lust met green as something snapped in both boys, causing them to attack each other's lips once more. Harry hitched one of the blonde's legs up and ground his hips clothed member against the other boy's.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he felt just how big the other boy was as Harry's thick cock brushed against his rigid erection, covered by a thin layer of fabric. "Ah, Harry do that again." Said the blonde as he was rewarded with another grind of hips against his. The excitement seemed to rush off of the blonde in waves as Harry felt just how hard he was, pressed up against his cock.

_Enough is enough_, though the brunet, dropping to his knees as he hooked his fingers into the soft fabric of Draco's silk underwear. Harry looked up as his eyes met Draco's, the boy biting his lip in anticipation, waiting for Harry to do something. Harry grinned up at the sexy Slytherin, finally pulling the waistband of his boxers to free his solid 8 inch cock. As Harry observed, the blonde's member jutted out from a patch of blonde curls, letting the brunet know he was a natural blonde. Draco's cock curved slightly to the right, leading up to a dripping pink head, just begging for attention. Harry wanted so badly to lick on it, so he did.

This caused the desired effect, with the blonde moaning loudly, mouth forming a perfect 'O' as Harry slowly licked the crown of his stiff member and lapped at the warm fluid leaking from it. "God, Potter, don't stop. I mean Harry, Harry please!" begged the blonde as he closed his eyes tight, body craving sweet release from the tight, moist heat surrounding his hard cock.

Harry didn't want to tease the blonde any longer so he slowly started to devour the blonde's cock inch by glorious inch, making Malfoy's release a long groan as he buried his fingers in the unruly, dark hair, slightly bucking his hips, pushing his weeping cock a few more inches into the wet mouth as it slowly sucked him into oblivion. "Shit, keep doing that Harry and I'm going to come!" Moaned the blonde as the burnet began to bob fast on the rigid length in his mouth. Draco gasped and bucked his hips unintentionally, driving his member all the way in, until the head of his engorged cock hit the back of the Gryffindor's throat.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Yelled the blonde as his cock was encompassed in a moist throat that simply tried to devour more of his raging cock. The blonde, finally losing all reserve, gripped the brunet's hair tightly and began thrusting harshly into the other boy's mouth and throat. "Yeah, Harry, you like when I fuck your mouth like that?" Spoke the wizard, receiving a deep moan in response that traveled up his cock and made the blonde boy's knees buckle.

Harry did his best, bobbing on the length still as the other boy fucked his face with abandon. Once deep thrust caused the head of Draco's cock to hit the back of Harry's throat and he reflexively swallowed around the thick length in his mouth. Surprised by the throat gripping his member tighter, the blonde cried out, fully burying his cock deep within the other boy's throat, not caring at the moment if he choked him as his cock released warm, thick fluid, instantly filling the other boy's mouth. Harry quickly pulled off, swallowing most of it as Draco's cock continued shooting his hot semen over the brunet's lips and face.

As the Slytherin slowly removed his cock from the dark-haired boy's mouth, he regarded the boy with wide eyes. "Fucking tits on a stick, where did you learn to do that?" He asked the other boy as Harry simply grinned and stood up.

"My little secret." He spoke, as he pulled his boxer briefs down, revealing his 9 inch, thick, long cock. "Now Draco, are you ready?" He said, making the other boy gulp and wince as he imagined what that thing could do.

"Malfoy's don't bottom." Said the blonde, sending Harry a devious smirk.

"Like hell, well this one is today." Harry spoke, with no room for arguing as he gripped the blonde and nudged his legs apart, quickly grabbing his wand and muttering a lubrication charm, getting his fingers nice and wet. Malfoy tried to move, but as it was, he was too drained from his orgasm to even move a finger.

"Dammit, Potter. I. Don't. Bottom." He tried to reason with the brunet.

"Well that's too bad, Draco, because either way, I'm gonna shag that tight arse of your senseless tonight, and you're gonna beg for it, craving to have my cum deep inside you, filling you up until it drips out of you." Harry whispered seductively into the other boy's ear.

Draco moaned hearing the husky tone of Harry's voice as he promised him a good night. "Fine. I suppose I'll let you do it, just this once." Agreed the blonde, finally giving in.

"I never asked for your permission but thanks anyways." Harry said with a devious look on his face. Draco was about to speak until Harry abruptly inserted one finger into the other boy's entrance. "You must really be out of it, you didn't even notice I was lubing up your hole, did you?" Said the Gryffindor as slowly worked that one finger in, rubbing Draco's tight walls.

Draco didn't respond, all he could do was gasp and moan. Harry's fingers felt so good! Why had they never done this before? The Slytherin's musings were cut short as he felt another thick finger pushing in alongside the first one. It didn't hurt necessarily, it just felt awkward.

Harry saw that Draco wasn't really bothered by the second finger so he slowly and carefully inserted a third with it. He then heard a grunt of pain as Draco's eyes clenched shut.

"Shhh, it's alright, Draco, just relax and breathe," said Harry, trying to sooth the boy in pain. Draco then nodded and slowed his breathing, trying to calm himself. As Harry felt Draco relax, he began sliding his three fingers rhythmically in and out of the blonde. Slowly Draco's pain began to ebb away, as Harry saw, the crinkling of his forehead begin to disappear as Draco's breath got short and he began hearing gasps.

"Fuck, Harry. That feels good," moaned the blonde slightly clenching his hole around the moist digits. This caused Harry to lick his lips, looking at the blonde. He almost came from the sight alone. Draco with his head thrown back in total bliss as he slowly began to try to ride Harry's fingers, a blush creeping over his smooth skin.

Harry wanted to speed things up so he inserted the fourth finger when Draco was ready enough and was met with no resistance. _Finally_, Harry thought, as he began to work the blonde open, slicking up the hot channel gripping his fingers.

"I'm ready, Harry. Merlin, if you don't get your cock inside me soon," muttered the blonde as Harry grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and sensually worked it over his rock hard cock, grunting at the jolts of pleasure that shot through his body. _He needed to be inside Draco now!_

With that, Harry gripped his weeping member and placed it at the Slytherin's entrance, making the blonde quiver with anticipation.

"For fuck's sake, Harry, just do i-" A loud quickly cut through Draco's ranting as the engorged head of Harry's leaking prick slid into his hole. "Shit, a little more warning next time!" spoke the Slytherin.

"You were talking too much," said Harry as he slowly inserted a few inches then stopped at the first sign of pain on Draco's face. After waiting for a while Harry began to slowly lose his patience, the tight, velvety walls of Draco's arse gripping his cock so deliciously turned Harry on more. He was ready to fuck the boy's brains out already!

At the nod from Draco, Harry held his breath as he began to push the rest of himself in, burying his cock to the hilt in Draco's arse. "Fuck, you feel so good, Draco." Harry said lowly, beginning to shallowly thrust in and out of the boy's hole, making Draco gasp.

"Yeah Harry, just like that," said the blonde, as he moaned at the feeling of being filled. But no, he needed more! Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and lifted himself up Harry's rigid length, only to drop back down harshly, impaling himself on the hot thickness penetrating him. A deep grunt escaped Harry's mouth as he kissed on Draco's neck, not expected the blonde to be so bold.

Harry then gripped Draco's hips and pulled his thick cock almost all the way out, letting only the tip remain inside as he plunged his cock back in, roughly slamming into the blonde's prostate dead-on. "Fuck!" Cried the blonde in pleasure, as Harry picked up the pace, beginning to batter his prostate with deadly accuracy. Each time his long, thick member entered Draco, he gasped, feeling his hole stretching wide to accommodate the hot flesh causing him so much pleasure.

Harry was so lost in euphoria that he hadn't noticed he kept slamming into Draco repeatedly without slowing down or stopping. The boy just felt so damn good wrapped around him like that. Harry didn't know how much longer he would last so he quickly laid Draco out on one of the desks and hitched his legs up onto his shoulders and instantly began drilling the blonde with his dynamite cock. Draco's head hung over the edge of the desk as he body was constantly pounded, his mind not even letting him for coherent words. With one last, well-aimed thrust, Harry hit Draco's prostate one last time, causing the blonde to release a long moan, thick ribbons of cum spurting from the Slytherin's cock, shooting up onto Harry's check and some landing in his own hair. Draco's arched his back as he rode out his orgasm, his walls clenching impossible tighter around Harry, causing the brunet to call the blonde's name one more time, as hit hot seed filled the tight channel. Draco then moaned as the warm essence filled him up. He felt so whole.

Harry pulled out with a 'pop' and sat back into one of the chairs, eyeing Draco with amusement. He then chuckled, gaining the attention of said Slytherin. "What's so funny, Potter?" He spoke, getting defensive, as he began pulling his pants on.

Harry only nodded his head and began getting dressed, much to the annoyance of the blonde at being ignored. "I was asking you a question, Potter. What was so damn funny?" He asked again.

Harry, having already made it to the door and dropping the charms around the room, turned back to Draco with that amused and satisfied smirk still planted on his face. His next words then put a shocked expression on Draco's face.

"As you're walking to your classes tomorrow and you feel the sting along with the limping, just remember that I warned you I would get back at you. Five simple words (which Draco learned a valuable lesson to heed.): Don't Mess with Harry Potter."

And with that, Harry left out the door, leaving Draco alone in the abandoned classroom, already feeling his arse ache. Draco left the room to head to the dungeons, cock still firmly pressing against the fabric of his trousers and his letters still safely tucked away in his pocket.

**So, what do you all think? Honestly. Should I continue it? Any suggestions? ****This is however my first story, so please go a bit easy on me****. It took until about 2 am to finish this, even as I type this. I guess what really gave me the perfect mindset was that I was watching HP & the Half Blood Prince. But anywho, reviews are welcomed! Flames?...Eh.. I'd also like to thank Suzie74 for giving me advice and gladly offering to drop a few pointers for me. If anyone has suggestions, I'm all ears! **

**I'd love to hear what you guys think so please review, review, and did I forget to mention ****review****!**

**Until next time,**

**RR**

**3**


	2. Mystery Girl? I think not

Don't Mess With Harry Potter

**(AN: So, I'd like to thank my fellow and w reviewers Sakura Lisel and . for reviewing and giving me inspiration to continue with this story. I had initially planned for this to be a one-shot, but I decided I would give them their wish and add another chapter. So this is dedicated to you guys. =) Also, I'm sorry if the characters were a tad bit OOC, but I found it sort of difficult to capture Blaise and Theo's character simply because they really didn't do too much acting in the stories. Anywho, this might be the last chapter of this story. No lemon. Sorry guys. But you could always ask for me to write one :p. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters affiliated with this story, not do I make any sort of profit from this. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling; I only own the plot. Now, on with the story!)**

Maybe it was the hormones or perhaps it was the fact that Draco Malfoy looked absolutely stunning when he was ruffled from being manhandled by Harry that caused the Gryffindor hero to attack the blond wizard sexually and destroy the tacit agreement that the two boys hated each other with every fiber in their being, but either way, Harry thought it was worth it. As he stood in the Gryffindor's restroom brushing his teeth, he couldn't help but grin stupidly at the thought of making the belligerent Slytherin lose himself to lust and pleasure the previous night. He had no idea how things would change because of this, yet he could barely bring himself to care.

Harry supposed he'd hear a mouthful from his friends as they would inquire about his whereabouts yesterday night. _Great, now I have to try to get out explaining myself to them_, thought the dark-haired teen as he finished brushing his teeth and heading back into the sixth year boys dormitories to change out of his pajamas, finding that Ron had already went down for breakfast most likely. Harry grabbed his shirt, cloak, and trousers before heading back into the Gryffindor restrooms to take a shower. As he undressed, he noticed the marks Draco had left on his neck as well. He studied it in the mirror, noticing the purpling mark standing out on his smooth tan skin. _Suppose I'd better put a glamour on this_, he thought to himself. Harry stepped into the shower and let the hot, steaming water rain down upon his skin, grabbing his towel and beginning to wash himself off. _This is going to be a long day_, the Gryffindor spoke internally.

RR

Making his way down the corridor to the Great Hall, Harry smiled as he passed the corridor leading to the abandoned classroom he and Draco had occupied just many hours before. He idly wondered how the Slytherin had reacted when he woke up this morning, with his arse sore, reminding him that the actions from the previous night had indeed happened. The brunet supposed he would be furious that he allowed things to escalate to where they had gotten. Finally, as Harry entered the Great Hall, he was met with the delicious aroma of Hogwarts' breakfast wafting through his nose. After taking a quick glance at the Slytherin table, where his and Draco's eyes met just for a second before the blond looked away, sneering, Harry shook his head, bemused then took his seat, joining his best friends as they acknowledged his presence.

"It's about time you showed up mate, we were beginning to think you'd sleep in until late in the afternoon," spoke Ron over a mouthful of sausages, smiling at his best mate.

Hermione looked at Ron with disgust, turning away from him for a moment to look Harry's way, "Ronald, we'd very well appreciate it if you would _eat_ you food before, speaking to us with it flying out of your mouth." She sent the male Weasley a close-your-mouth-and-chew-first look, which he snorted at, stabbing another sausage with his fork and shoveling it into his mouth. As Ginny looked at Ron, shaking her head at his constant ways, knowing he would never change.

"Adding to what Ronald said, where were you last night Harry? You hadn't returned even as I was heading up for bed." Asked the brown-haired witch as she took a small bite out of her toast, sending a glare Ron's way, as he smacked loudly on his food. She then rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry, meeting his nonchalant gaze.

"I had a last minute meeting with Dumbledore, you know how he is sometimes." He spoke, trying to appease his friends, but this only increased Hermione's suspicions. She eyed him, trying to find some sign of deceit on his face, but Harry still held an innocent look. She sighed, giving up. She supposed she wouldn't get any information out of him.

"Yeah Harry, we all could've hung out and made plans for going to Hogsmeade today, but then again, you're probably going with Hermione and food-junkie here aren't you?" She asked, sticking her tongue out as Ron chortled in indignation.

"Of course, I can wait to go visit Zonko's." As Ron finished devouring his food, regarded him and Hermione with a knowing grin on his face, "I take it you two will want some of the trip alone with each other am I right?" He asked, making Ron cough as he took a sip of his Pumpkin juice and Hermione blushing profusely.

"Merlin Harry, trying to make me choke? But, yeah I suppose we do, if you want to?" He asked, sending his girlfriend a questioning look, which she responded with a terse nod, avoiding Harry's eyes, the blush still lingering on her face.

_God, sometimes those two act like a pair of lovesick, hormonal teenagers. _Harry chuckled and lifted his pumpkin juice up, taking a sip As he lowered his cup, he saw Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron blushing madly, and Ginny's face was like a tomato as she laughed loudly. "What?" Harry asked, replaying the past few seconds in his head. _I didn't say that out loud did I?_

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head bashfully. Ginny's laughter roared even louder as the look on their faces deepened.

"Yeah, mate, you did." Spoke Ron, giving his friend a flat look. He nervously looked over at Hermione to see her blushing and fighting for words. A few people sitting at the table looked to see why Ginny was laughing so loudly, then seeing nothing wrong, went back to minding their own business.

"God, ha-ha! H-Harry, that was gold!" Laughed Ginny, wiping a tear out her eye, "Did you see the look on their faces?" Ginny's laughter finally began to die down as Harry chuckled lightly, nervously looking around, trying to avoid Hermione death glare.

"Well that was subtle, Harry. Thank you for sharing that," spoke the witch as she ripped off a piece of her toast with her teeth, officially leaving the conversation and entering with one of the Patil sisters.

"Jeez mate, no need to put me on the spot like that. I have feelings you know." He said, looking away embarrassed.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to." Harry said, not sounding sorry at all. He ate some of his eggs and looked back over at the Slytherin table, noticing that Malfoy was watching him with stormy grey eyes. Harry studied the other boy's features and saw the hint of a pink mark on his neck, which he was sure, would get more pronounced. Winking at the blond, making him scoff, glare, then turn his head away, looking back at his food, Harry almost missed the pink tinge coloring the other boy's face. Almost.

"Oi, who are you winking at, Harry? Who's the lucky girl?" Spoke Ron, picking up on Harry's actions, grinning and looking in the direction Harry was previously looking, only seeing that it was the Slytherin table. "Mate, that's the Slytherin table. So she's in Slytherin, huh?"

"Slytherin? Who is it?" Spoke Ginny, butting into the conversation, being nosy.

Harry groaned, he really wished he hadn't did that. Now Ron was going to pester him, Ginny was going to go all stalker-mode again, and he was sure Hermione would soon enter the conversation. _3…2…1. _He thought.

"Harry has a girlfriend? Who?" Just as he thought, Hermione asked the question.

"Someone in Slytherin apparently." Ron spoke, only worsening the situation.

"Harry, who is she?" Ginny asked, excitement in her voice. She looked over at the table and started saying names. "…Jones? Pansy Parkinson? Daphne Greengrass? Oh, please don't tell me it's Millicent Bulstrode?" Ginny asked, trying to figure out who it is.

Harry sighed with exasperation, looking at Ginny and saying, "Trust me, it's no one."

"Damn lie, that is. I saw you winking at whoever she is!" Ron said, giving Harry a disbelieving look. "It's Daphne isn't it? Now that I think about it, she was the only one who didn't draw a wand in the corridor the other day." Ron said, realization forming on his face.

"Corridor? Wands? What happened?" Asked Ginny, confused as to what the other red-head was referring to.

"Long story," Harry said, giving Ron a shut-the-hell-up look, which he kindly ignored, smiling at Harry devilishly.

"Yeah, the Slytherin's tried to hex us so we fought them back. We won in the end, right 'Mione? Harry and I owned them! Although Daphne was with them, she didn't draw her wand or try to attack us, not once." Spoke the tall wizard, feeling triumphant, thinking he had it figured out. "Guess that's who it is. Am I right, Harry?" He asked.

"No, I told you, it was no one." He spoke, wishing to end the conversation, but they were having none of it.

"Maybe it wasn't her, Ronald. It could've been someone else in Slytherin house. But who? Harry?" She inquired, trying to get him to confess.

Harry didn't budge, he took one last sip of his pumpkin juice, getting up, and turning to leave, but not without one last look Malfoy's way, before he was making his way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione, being as perceptive as she is, saw the look and had followed Harry's line of vision, her eyes landing on a mop of silvery blonde hair. _It couldn't be. _She thought as her and Ron got up to go catch up with the departing Gryffindor.

RR

"Honestly, if he doesn't want to tell us, it must be someone we don't like." Ginny said, still on the subject of Harry's mysterious girlfriend.

They were currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room, waiting on a few of the others to finish getting ready so they could leave for Hogsmeade. Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Lavender were still getting dressed. Ron and especially Ginny were still pestering Harry about who the girl was that Harry was caught winking at. Harry didn't understand why there so bent on figuring out who this 'mystery girl' is. It's not like it's any of their business even if there was some girl.

They wouldn't stop asking, no matter how much Harry tried to deter them from the subject, Ginny always seemed so determined to steer the conversation back onto that subject. He had it about up to here with her constant badgering. _Oh, I just remembered I'll have to do something about that, _he thought to himself, pondering on what way would effectively get his point through, without having to hurt the girl's feelings. _She's so lucky I actually care about other people's feelings._

Harry pulled on a pair or black jeans and a white shirt black designs stretched across it. He then pulled on a black jacket before grabbing his want and heading out the door. As he went down the stone steps of the common room, he contemplated what stores he would go to when they all arrived in Hogsmeade. Harry was interrupted from his train of thoughts when he stepped off of the last step, hearing Ron and Ginny still talking about him. _When will this stop? I don't go snooping around in their business when they have something going on. _

"Ready to go, then?" Ron asked as Harry finally finished descending the staircase. All of them prepared to leave when out of nowhere, Ginny asked, "Harry, since Ron and Hermione are going off alone later, do you maybe want to join me, unless you're meeting that mystery girl of yours?" She said in an awfully chipper tone, almost to the point where the brunet didn't detect the hint of distaste in her mouth as the redhead spoke the words _mystery girl_. She covered this with a light smile, which the male Gryffindor had to admit was pretty convincing.

"Thanks for the offer, Gin, but no. I'll be heading back to the castle by then." He spoke, not really caring about being rude anymore.

Throughout the whole act of his friends constantly trying to pry the information out of him, he noticed Hermione was unusually quiet lately. He then made sure to remind himself to ask her about that later. Maybe she finally decided it was time to let it go.

Oh how he was so wrong.

RR

"I mean, look at it! Bloody bird could've bitten my finger off!" Emphasized the redhead as he frowned and grumbled to Ginny about a wild bird that had nipped his finger.

"Come on Ron, grow up and take it like a man. You know that bird couldn't have did that." His younger sister admonished, as she snorted and looked off in another direction.

Harry chuckled at his friend's expense, currently falling in step a few paces behind the duo. Hermione smiled, amused, then turned to Harry, pulling him for them to walk at a slower pace.

"Harry, we need to talk." She said, getting an all too familiar serious look on her face. Harry sighed exasperatedly inside, looking at the witch with a grin.

"Yeah, Hermione?" He inquired, a look of confusion on his face. He had no idea what she wanted to talk about. _What could it be? Guess I'm about to find out._

"It's about that girl…well I don't really think she's a girl, is she Harry?" Asked the brunette, as she regarded her friend with knowing eyes.

Harry gulped, the signs of panicking beginning to course through him. _How could she know?_

"Look Harry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I just thought I should tell you that I know. And I think I know who it is." She said, voice growing more quiet.

"Who?" Harry asked, already fearing the worst.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Golden Boy Potter and his bunch of 'friends'" Said a scathing voice, as Harry's eyes closed, already knowing who it was.

"_Malfoy_…" Whispered Hermione, the words only heard by Harry.

**So what do you think? I don't know if the cliffhanger was that great. I sort of rushed through this chapter a bit. Should I break it off here, or continue? Just send in the reviews so I can see! I know it's been a while since I updated this, but I found I wasn't in the best mood to write lately. But, I'm getting back on board. So again, reviews are welcomed!**

**RR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me start by saying I'm sorry to my reviewers, because this is not an actual update for the story. I just wanted to get your feedback on an idea I have. Here goes: I'm going to start a new story; which you will decide the characters. It will be based on the Harry Potter series(unless you all suggest otherwise). I'm going to make a plot for the story and go from there.**

**First, I will take a few suggestions and if there's a lot, then I'll put up a poll.**

**Do not worry! I will still continue this story, it's just that I don't know where to go with. I had actually planned on updating every few days, but it's hard to come up with a good storyline and to continue with it while making it all flow.**

**I've already started on the 3****rd**** chapter of this story and it will replace this notice.**

**So if you any pairs or any plot bunnies you wanna see, review this or PM me immediately!**

**RR**


End file.
